When You Sleep: Ferdinand & Dorothea Go Vinyl Hunting
by Starkller919
Summary: Cute AU story about Dorothea's birthday with Ferdinand von Aegir shopping for vinyl records. Dorothea x Ferdinand.


** Just a short AU I'm doing for fun while the 3 Houses hype train is still running. Just a cute short story of Dorothea doing some vinyl shopping with Ferdinand Von Aegir. **

**When You Sleep **

**September 29th, 20XX**

"So this is what you wanted to show me for my birthday Ferdie? A record store? Are you being serious, I don't even own a record player," Dorothea complained as she looked in front of a small, decrepit record store.

"Don't worry Dorothea, Edelgard and Hubert pitched their money in to order you a record player, I don't know about the quality of the delivery service, but it should come sometime in a week," Ferdinand said with a shriek of his usual confidence.

"The shop looks… How do I say it, ancient is the word to describe it," Dorothea said as she peeped through the windows of the store.

"I believe this store has been up for nearly 50 years now, I've occasionally shopped here from time to time, let's go in shall we? Ladies first," Ferdinand offered as he opened the door for Dorothea.

"Thanks Ferdie for doing such a simple task for me, so… what are you buying me?" Dorothea asked while walking into the store.

"I'm going to be buying you 3 vinyls of my choice," Ferdinand gave Dorothea a reassuring smile.

"Well I'm hoping they're not too awful to my ears, like the kind of music Hubert listens to, what was the name of that one band? Tool? Metal is such a gross genre of music," Dorothea scoffed, shuffling through a basket of discounted CDs.

"Yeah… Metal isn't for everyone, I mean Tool's latest album was pretty bland. Then again, I wasn't too big into Tool to begin with. I like the more softer and more melodic style of rock, like this," Ferdinand begins to shuffle through the store vinyl in the C section to pull out a vinyl record, "Disintergration, by the Cure, such a amazing and emotional rock album, you've listened to the Cure before right?"

"Yes, I believed you introduced me to them a few months ago, Disintegration is a pretty sweet album, maybe a bit too emotional? I think I like the Smiths more than the Cure, let me check… There it is," Dorothea walks past Ferdinand to dig out a orange colored vinyl album. "Ah yes, Channel Orange, this album has really started to grow on me a lot. I absolutely love Frank Ocean's vocals on this album, especially on Thinkin Bout You,"

Ferdinand started to chuckled, "Shoot, I need to get myself to actually listening to that album, I still think Blonde is his best work, shame he didn't release a physical copy of the album,"

"I thought your patrician taste in music would've listened to this album, shame on you, and the album is the color of your hair," Dorothea chuckled.

"Very funny Dorothea, you sound so cute when you laugh, it puts a smile on my face, every time you do so," Ferdinand embranced Dorothea with his arms softly.

"This may come off as corny, but you make me feel young again, 20 years and counting on this earth, you know a song that really makes me think of you on this album?"

"Ooh, what song? Maybe it'll make me actually listen to the album,"

"Super Rich Kids, want me to sing a part of the song for you?"

"I see no problem with your amazing singing ability, go on," Ferdinand complitmented.

"Well it starts out with a intro verse which is the theme of the whole song, so let's begin. Ahem, Too many bottles of this wine we can't pronounce,Too many bowls of that green, no Lucky Charms, The maids come around too much, Parents ain't around enough, Too many joy rides in daddy's Jaguar, too many white lies and white lines, Super rich kids with nothing but loose ends, Super rich kids with nothing but fake friends, it has some pretty introspective lyrics don't you think?" she said closing her eyes and snapping her fingers.

Ferdinand rubbed his chin in a bit of disbelief, "I dunno Dorothea, I still think Seigfried has one of the best introspective lyrics Frank has ever delivered in his career, but please go on. I want to hear the chorus from you,"

"I think this is where the song really hits the mark when I think about you, one, two, three,

Start my day up on the roof,

There's nothing like this type of view,

Point the clicker at the tube," She points her finger towards the TV while dancing with Ferdinand through the shop.

"I prefer expensive news,

New car, new girl,

New ice, new glass,

New watch, good times, babe,

It's good times, yeah," Then Dorothea twirls herself and back into Ferdinand's arms almost in a kissing position

"She wash my back three times a day,

This shower head feels so amazing,

We'll both be high, the help don't stare,

They just walk by, they must don't care,

A million one, a million two,

A hundred more will never do- Oh no!" Dorothea said before almost hitting her body on the floor, thankfully being caught at arms length by her boyfriend. Although the manager traded off a dirty look towards Dorothea before going back to his own business.

"Are you okay Dorothea? That was a pretty fun performance that you did with me, maybe in a much more bigger place next time, perhaps we can do karaoke?" Ferdinand said before pulling Dorothea back up.

"That sounds like a novel idea, perhaps we can invite everyone else the next time we do this, wonder how well Edie can sing… She always turns down to do any singing solos whenever we have the chance to do it, you think she might not be good at singing?"

Ferdinand shrugged, "Probably, still doesn't make her any less of a good leader, oh shoot, I still need to buy you 3 records!"

"Oh right those things, are you going to introduce to yet another new band Ferdie?"

"I was thinking of introducing you to a new genre of music, after having the both of us listen to the Smiths, Radiohead, Kate Bush, and Sufjan Stevens. I was thinking of showing you a genre called shoegaze, some of my personal favorite albums of all time fall into this genre,"

"What is shoegaze Ferdie? That sounds really interesting, do you just stare at your shoes or something? Hee hee," She chuckled.

"It's essentially the art of using foot pedals live when playing a guitar, vocals often get very distorted, and sometimes it becomes very mellow and dreamlike, taking aspects of dream pop and noise pop, take this record for example, _Heaven or Las Vegas _by the Cocteau Twins," Ferdinand pulled out of a record from the C section. "This is a fantastic shoegaze record, though I'd put it more into the category of dream pop, but this isn't the record I'm going to buy you, though I do not have this record in my collection, vocals here are amazing, do listen to it when you have the chance, you'd appreciate the female vocal performances on here," Ferdinand inspected the album's cover art and backing, then to only inhale near the surface of the vinyl.

"Uh… Ferdie, what are you doing? Why are you smelling the vinyl?" Dorothea looked at Ferdinand with a confused stare towards him.

"I'm really sorry, I was just appreciating the nice vintage smell of the record, did I weird you out too much?" Ferdinand said a bit embarrassed. Dorothea again chuckled and smiled with red in her cheeks.

"Well not anymore, you always are vibrant with your 'unique' quirks and whatnot, it makes you endearing to me Ferdie,"

"Well, this is one of the records I believe you should 100% listen to, I'm buying it for you, next up on the list, is probably Loveless from My Bloody Valentine, one of the most classic shoegaze records ever," Ferdinand grabbed a record from the 'M' section of vinyls to find a dark pink colored guitar covered by some distorted haze over it.

"What interesting looking record I must say, can you sing a song for me? I'm curious of what the album sounds like,"

"You really want to hear me sing right now? Are you really sure about this, just to be clear, my singing isn't at it's best today," Ferdinand blushed and pretended to cough.

"Daw, you're pretending to be sick, come on Ferdie, don't be scared, you have a wonderful talent for singing,"

"Well since it's your birthday, I'll sing for you. Ahem-" Ferdinand began to pound on his chest a few times before he started singing.

"When I look at you

Oh, I don't know what's real

Once in a while

And you make me laugh," He began to do a slow dance with his love, making sure every step, every he word he sang would resonate with both of their hearts.

"And I'll see you tomorrow

And it won't be long

Once in a while

Then you take me down

Then you walk away" Then Ferdinand began humming the lyrics to the song, and doing so, Dorothea copied it too.

"I loved that performance Ferdie, your singing is absolutely wonderful, it can me put to sleep," Dorothea eyes were glistening in awe of his performance.

"That kinda felt embarrassing, but since it's your birthday I won't complain at all, your the one getting the special treatment today. Now for time final record…" Ferdinand began to wave his fingers, pretending that the record was floating up. "My personal favorite shoegaze album, _Souvlaki _by Slowdive, one of the greatest shoegaze bands ever, period. Consider this album to be one of the greatest albums of all time, cherish all three of these albums for me, Dorothea,"

"Thank you again for taking me here to this place, this has been a wonderful experience, how about we listen these albums together later hmm?" Dorothea winked at Ferdinand and he realized there was no way that he was going to leave out of this, him and her together, at night listening to these shoegaze records. It made his face fill with red and made his heart beat ten times as fast.

After the two left the store, out of nowhere Dorothea stopped Ferdinand for something.

"Kiss me Ferdie. That is my last wish for my final gift I want from you, you are my prince after all," She smiled closing her eyes for that one special kiss.

"Ah yes, my fair princess and maiden who fell in love when I first laid eyes on her on the streets when we were young, a kiss it shall be, between the two of us," Ferdinand's lips made contact with Dorothea's lips as the two young lovers kissed in the cool autumn night.

"God this all feels like a dream Ferdie, just how cheesy can this get?" Dorothea chuckled as the two separated from each other from their kiss.

"You said we'll listen to these albums later in the night, so how about we make it more 'special'? Maybe have some tea with the music?" Ferdinand blushed, he knew it should end like this.

And so it did, later that night, we find our two lovers intertwined underneath the sheets, both naked as they both embrace each other with love and affection while "Sing" by Slowdive plays ambiently in the background. The warmth of Dorothea's breasts as it touched Ferdinand's body, and the softness of Ferdinand's skin as it stroked Dorothea's long, brown hair.

"So do you think this is what happens after happily ever after?" Dorothea asked Ferdinand, who both were taking a break from their love.

"Not quite sure on that front, the plots for those kinds of movies are so shallow, you know, the girl falls in love with the prince. Some unknown conflict occurs, and it's all nonsense in the end, they don't learn about the pain in love, the kind of hardships it puts you through, I'm just ranting at this point," Ferdinand complained.

"I see Ferdie's a little salty about some kids movies. So usual of you, I find it so cute," Dorothea teased.

"I can my own opinions on any topic I like, it's just that those fairy tale movies are just not for me-"

"...What the hell is going Ferdinand with the shoegaze playing on your vinyl? Oh fu-" Hubert appeared from the door of the bedroom, looking tired and irritated.

"I swear it isn't what it looks like Hubert, I can explain," Ferdinand said with face all red. Hubert's reaction was a lot more calm than Ferdinand expected.

"Well, I can't judge you for making love in here… But you should've told me beforehand, I would've made sure that you two lovebirds would be by yourselves, and since it is Dorothea's birthday... I'll just leave you two alone, goodnight, and have a good birthday Dorothea" And just like that Hubert disappeared into the darkness. And for the rest of the night, Ferdinand and Dorothea fell asleep together like a husband and a wife. They were meant for each other.

**THE END**

**I say I did a pretty okay job at making a weird AU about Ferdinand and Dorothea going out on a birthday date. I might just write more fanfictions in this AU, cause by god, I love the Black Eagles, each and every single one of them (With the exception of Bernie, but there's some things I still like about her). But until I can get a copy of 3 Houses this is what I'm stuck with. Like, comment, favorite the story. **


End file.
